


Cold Weather

by sarahjacobs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, it’s kinda fluffy, mush is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Blink is warm and Mush is cold.





	Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more blush

Mush hated the winter time. It was not only colder, but the days were shorter meaning he got fewer hours to sell papes before it was too dark.

He shivered as the icy wind blew again. Mush closed his eyes due to the harshness of the wind and tried to hide his face. Mush's coat was too small and not nearly warm enough, but he didn't have enough money for a new one. He barely had enough money for food. His hands were numb but he knew he couldn't stop selling papes, he needed every penny he could get. Mush could hear Blink hawking headlines not too far off and smiled to himself.

"Newspaper ma'am?" Mush offers, snapping himself from his thoughts as a pretty girl walks by. She stares at him a moment before handing him the money and Mush gives her the newspaper.

"How many papes you have left?" Blink asks, startling Mush. Mush shrugs and hands Blinks his papers so he could count them.

"Ten, Mush," Blink tells him with a smile, "Here we each take five. It's growing late."

Mush takes the papers from him, "Where are your gloves?" Mush questions when noticing the boy's red gloves were gone.

"Gave them to some other kid," Blink says. Mush couldn't help but feel jealous of the kid, he wished Blink would have given him the gloves instead. "He needed them more than me."

Mush quickly takes a step back in fear they were standing too close. "That's nice of you, Kid," Mush acknowledged.

Blink only shrugs in response, "We better finish selling." Blink walks back to his original selling spot as Mush stares at his five papers.

"Paper!" He announced, trying to gain the attention of people walking past. Mush holds the paper up, hawking the same fake headline he'd been using all day.

Soon enough, all his papers were gone. Mush nearly cried in relief when Blink finished and they could head back to the lodging house. He put his (still numb) hands into his coat pocket, although it didn't do much for warmth. Blink hands him a cigarette and Mush takes it happily.

"It seems to get colder every day," Blink notes. Mush only nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should save up for a new coat, Mushy."

"Take too long, gotta eat," Mush mumbles, passing the cigarette back to him.

"Get Snitch to grab one for ya," Blink proposed.

"They'd notice if a coat was gone, Blink," Mush says, unconsciously moving closer towards him.

"Snitch is good at not getting caught," Blink says. "How I got my coat."

Mush glares at him, "I'm not asking Snitch to steal me a coat."

"Sure is cold," Race says when he catches up to them, puffing on his cigar. "I hope Boots will be okay," Race adds on an afterthought. "He didn't have a good selling day."

"Where is he staying?"

"I don't know," Race admitted, "I offered to help pay for him to stay but he refused. Said he was goin' to Brooklyn. Maybe Spot'll let him in."

Neither Blink nor Mush replied, they both doubted Spot would let Boots stay. Race walked ahead of them to catch up to Crutchie and Jack. Mush took it as an opportunity to grab Blink's hand. Blink squeezed his hand gently.

Mush ran towards the Logging House when it came in view, letting go of Blink's hand in the process. He stops and holds the door, waiting for Blink to catch up with him.

“Mush! You’re lettin’ the cold air in!” Skittery shouts. Mush ignores him and ushers for Blink to move faster.

He peers around the entrance of the Lodging House, finding no one downstairs. Mush grins and hugs Blink once he comes through the door. Blink nearly topples over but quickly leans against the door. Blink laughs and kisses Mush quickly before pushing him away in fear someone will see them. They clamber up the creaky, wooden stairs to where the newsies were playing poker or getting ready for bed.

Mush heads to an empty bunk and lays his coat onto the floor beside it. Blink follows suit, climbing to the top bunk and lying down. Mush lies on the bottom bunk, listening as the newsies argue over who’s cheating or not. He listens as Jack tells them they should get some sleep and eventually everyone figuring out where they’re sleeping for the night.

—

Mush wasn’t sure what time it was exactly. He rarely ever woke up throughout the night, but he was freezing. The blanket was too thin to keep him warm. Mush was a bit startled by the amount of cries he heard, as well as snores and sleep-talking. He could see Jack in the small candle light, whispering comforting things to one of the younger newsies and Mush felt his heart break a little.

Mush closes his eyes in attempts to sleep again, but failed. He shivered and stood from his bunk. He hissed when his bare feet hit the cold floor. Jack looked over at him but Mush waved him off and he went back to talking to the younger newsie.

“Blink,” Mush whispers, standing on his own bunk to see the top bunk. “Blink.” He reaches over and shakes him.

“Mushy?” Blink whispers, turning to face him. Blink blinks a few times before sitting up, “What are you doing?”

“I can’t go back to sleep,” Mush whispers, climbing up beside him. “It’s freezing.” Mush leans up against Blink, thankful for the dark.

“Mush, someone could see us,” Blink says so quietly Mush could barely hear him.

“A lot of them share beds, they won’t care,” Mush says just as quietly. “Come on.” He presses a kiss to Blink’s cheek before lying down. Blink hesitates but lies down and wraps an arm around him.

“You’re so warm,” Mush says, cuddling closer to him. Blink sighs and kisses the top of Mush’s head.

“Are you sure no one will—”

“Blink, it’ll be fine,” Mush reassured him, “I promise.”

“Okay,” Blink whispers, “Night Mushy.”

“Night Blink.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr so like yeet.


End file.
